With the development of Internet related technologies, users have access to more and more online applications. For example, instant message applications, such as Tencent QQ, support communications among multiple users using text, audio, or video data. Such applications may also be used to play multiple-player computer games online, as well as support multiple-user collaborations in an office or family setting.
In one example, a user may use an instant message application to broadcast pictures, such as local screenshots, or custom pictures, to users in one online meeting room. The user may first upload the picture from a user terminal to a server. A broadcast server may then broadcast the picture to all users in the online meeting room. The user terminal, however, could be attacked and compromised at times. If an attacker breaks into the instant message application, the attacker may send requests to broadcast pictures to the broadcast server. The users in the online meeting room may then receive pictures from the attacker and be harassed by the attacker. This type of uninvited broadcastings may be referred to as malicious requests.
To screen out malicious broadcasting requests, when receiving a user's request to broadcast, the broadcast server may check the user's IP address, user name, or may limit the number of broadcasting requests from the user that can be processed. Nevertheless some malicious requests may still pass these kinds of tests by the broadcast server. As a result, user experience may be compromised.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.